megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Make a Good Mega Man Level 2
Make a Good Mega Man Level Contest 2, or MaGMML2 for short, is the much more ambitious sequel event to Make a Good Mega Man Level Contest, once again ran by SnoruntPyro. Like its predecessor, the premise of the contest was to build a Mega Man-style stage in Game Maker in an engine filled with premade assets. Unlike last time, WreckingProgram's Mega Engine, used with Game Maker 8.1 rather than 8.0, was used, and a team of programmers including The Stove Guy, Renhoek, ACESpark, Entity1037, and SnoruntPyro was assembled to build the devkit, allowing for a vastly expanded array of assets and a far more stable engine in general. The engine was made public unlike last time and boasted nearly every asset from the classic first six Mega Man games and then some. The contest was judged by SnoruntPyro (the host of the contest), JupiHornet (a moderator of the SMBX forums), Enjl (an active member of the SMBX forums and friend of Pyro), Garirry (active member of Sprites Inc. and participant in Mega Man Endless), and ACESpark (owner of Sprites Inc., confirmed furry and possibly British). When the contest's submission period came to a close, the final total was 81 levels, just over four times the amount of entries from the original contest. The submission period closed on February 19th, 2017, with an extra nine days where users could submit levels late for a penalty to their averaged score (however, none ended up affecting anyone's score). The game was compiled and put together in a good enough state for Mega Man player Flashman85 to stream the results once again on May 20th and 21st, 2017. The game bosts a much larger hub than the previous one, featuring an actual festival with carnival-y tents and numerous skyscrapers and buildings by Dr. Light's Lab. The game was released on October 1st, 2017. Story The game begins with exposition from Dr. Light about the nature of the festival and how much bigger it is than the first festival. The contest nature of the game is made clear by Dr. Light as he explains the various submissions as 'simulations' submitted as tributes to Mega Man in a celebration of the 30th anniversary since his first victory against Dr. Wily. Gameplay Gameplay is obviously like a typical Mega Man Classic game, with quality of life additions like quick weapon switching, a slide button, a charging up progress bar, and input display. Like MaGMML1, eight weapons were voted in to be Mega Man's default arsenal, along with four utility weapons. The main goal of each stage is to get the Energy Element (or multiple of them) at the end of each entry, and getting enough Energy Elements will, like MaGMML1, unlock Wily's Castle and a slew of other bonus features. There is also a new collectible similar to Dragon Coins from Super Mario World, the Noble Nickels. There can be up to five in any stage, and collecting certain numbers of them and taking them to Knight Man will grant numerous rewards. Also returning from MaGMML1 are purchasable upgrades and costumes, but now they are much larger in number. Like its predecessor, each level is placed in a tier based on how high of a score it got and a hub world is used to connect them all. The hub world is much bigger than in MaGMML1 thanks to the larger number of entries, and there are also other important buildings to visit besides the tiers, like the Dojo, which houses the Arenas, and Chataeu Chevaleresque, a pub run by Knight Man where many NPC Robot Masters hang out like Dr. Light's attic from the first game. Not all upgrades and costumes have been revealed quite yet. Things are also subject to change. Weapons Upgrades Costumes Stages Stages with a * next to their name are skippable. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Tier 10 Other Stages Bosses Entry Middle Bosses These are original bosses that are encountered during the stages. Devkit Bosses These are the default bosses supplied with the Devkit for either editing purposes or straight placement in the stage. They were usually picked for variety in patterns and actions. Entry Bosses Main Path Bosses These are original bosses that guard a level exit in some way. Optional Bosses These are bosses that are not fought on the main level path. Other Bosses Tier Bosses Fortress Bosses Wily Star II Mid Stage Bosses: Wily Star II Bosses: Tier X Bosses Tier X Mid Stage Bosses: Tier X Bosses: External links Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 in the Make a Good Mega Man Level Contest Wiki. Category:Fan games Category:Make a Good Mega Man Level 2